Beep, Beep, Yeah by TJBaby
by Men At Work Contest
Summary: Mechanic Jasper stops into his local Food Mart thrice daily, just to see 'Sexy Food Mart Girl', wondering if she'll ever notice him. The day comes when she has a problem that only he can fix.


**Beep, Beep, Yeah**

**

* * *

  
**

"Yo, Whitlock, some broad is here to see you!"

Jasper pulled his head out from under the hood of the 1998 Honda Civic he was working on. "Be right there, Crowley!" he hollered back.

Wiping his hands on the rag he carried in his back pocket, he pulled his arms out of the sleeves of his workshop overalls and tied them at his waist, leaving his chest covered in his navy tank top. Loping strides took him out of the workshop floor to the reception. He stopped as he took in the pretty, but obviously nervous girl that stood there. The 'I dub thee, Sexy Food Mart Girl' that he'd been seeing everyday for the past four weeks.

"Hey," he said, quietly pleased that she was here. His turf.

"Hey," she returned shyly. "Um, I hate to bother you," her brown eyes looked at him with a bashful, but inquisitive look - "but my car... it's making a funny noise? Um, could you look at it? Give me an idea if it's a fifty dollar job or a limb. 'Cos if it's the latter, I have to start practicing how to either hop or use the other hand for the register. And that might take a while."

He laughed. "Yeah, I'll have a look at it for you." Walking out, he spotted the yellow banana as she called it. An imported 1962 Escort Panel Van. "You know this thing should have been put out of its misery, right?"

Her tinkling laughter ran over him and made a certain part of him stand to attention.

"Well, I kind of like it. It's solid, practical and has its uses," her voice was like pure sex on tap, all sultry and low, with this breathy-but-not-annoying quality to it. It caressed his senses like a balmy breeze through a palm tree studded beach. 'Down, boy,' he thought to himself, but it didn't help when everything about her was like sex and sin. He wondered if her skin would be as soft and smooth as it looked.

Popping the hood, he cracked a smile in what he hoped was a friendly manner and not the 'I wanna fuck you like an animal' one that would reflect his debauched thoughts. He walked around her to the front of her car.

"Turn it over, would you?" he called to her, ducking under the hood. As Bella slid in, he tried to ignore the allure of her legs encased in their small shorts. He couldn't help sneaking a peek as she sat with her legs out of the open door. She turned the key. The loud whine in his ear as her engine cranked made him quickly forget her altogether though. "Fuck! Turn it off!"

She looked at him with concern as she turned off the ignition. He hated that she looked upset and he tried to impart some soothing emotions towards her.

"Well, it looks like you might have to replace your fan belt. It's not major." Her relieved smile set off a jolt through him. "I'll, um, see if spare parts has one, otherwise you might need to get one from the local supplier. You can drive it as it is for now to get there. If you get the fan belt, I can come over after work and replace it for you? Free of charge even."

"Oh would you? I'd be so grateful! I can pay you in beer or whatever your poison is."

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah, no problem. Look, I gotta get back to work. You 'right to see yourself to the parts department?" She nodded, her eyes shining and he could feel his dick pointing her way. He shifted awkwardly, trying to hide it beneath the bunched up sleeves of his overalls.

"Right, I'll see you later then."

"Wait!"

He whipped back around, his brows raised enquiringly, trying not to get too excited.

"You haven't said what you like? I mean, I need to know what to put on ice before you show up?"

Figuring that she wouldn't like to hear 'You. Naked.' he replied, "A six pack or bourbon will do fine. Whatever."

Grinning, she turned away. He couldn't stop staring as she slid back into her car and he waved as she drove off, waiting until her car was a distant speck. Walking back, he chided himself for being a moron. As he entered the workshop, cat calls and hollers greeted him.

"Woot! Whitlock, you tapping that?"

"Man, that girl is fine."

"You got Sexy Food Mart chick for sure there, Jay!"

Flushing he pulled his overalls back up, zipping it quickly. "Shut your faces. Ain't nothing to see here. I'm just doing the girl a favor."

"Yeah, you're doing her!" Loud guffaws greet this remark from his co-worker and friend.

"Shut it, Emmett. She has a boyfriend."

"Bet she won't after she sees you later, dude." The hearty thump on his back pitched Jasper forward almost into the engine bay he was working on. Beaming, he picked up the leads he had been working with before he had been interrupted and proceeded to connect them, whistling merrily as he did so. He couldn't wait until this evening. He was anxious to see 'Sexy Food Mart Girl' as he and the other guys called her. She was hot.

Dark hair, dark eyes and quirky as all fuck. She had a wicked smile - as in wicked, 'I'm thinking naughty thoughts' kind of smile. He liked that about her. He'd spotted her one hot summer day and ever since, he'd found some excuse to go in and loiter. Anything from buying lunch orders, getting a slushy, and even going so far as to buy smokes for a couple of the guys. Whatever he could do to stop in there several times a day. She was worth every second of it.

"Hey, Whitlock. You're popular today! Another little chick is here to see you."

Frowning, he pulled out from under the hood and walked toward the large sliding doors at the front of the workshop. A dark haired girl, similar in look to his 'Sexy Food Mart Girl' stood there anxiously. He didn't know this one.

"Hi, what can I do for you," he asked smiling as he wiped his hands clean.

She blushed. "Um, you're Jasper, right?" At his nod, she thrust out her hand toward him. He jerked back in surprise and she giggled. "Sorry, it's just her address. She forgot to give it to you and I was going into work so I said I'd drop it off."

Feeling somewhat foolish, he took it from her with a small smile of thanks. She gave him a quick look over in return, blushing all the while before she turned and bolted.

"Looks like you have the brunette market all cornered, huh?" chuckled a voice in his ear. It was Edward, his foreman on the floor. "Care to share some of them, if you're not taking them all?"

"That was just her friend. Dropping off her address. I said I'd stop by after work."

"Ah, so the friend is doing the quick once-over to see if you're good enough. She must really like you, Whitlock. Can't see why, myself, but then I'm no girl." Edward slapped his shoulder with a small chuckle. "Get back to work before I start telling the boss to dock your pay for slacking off, will you?"

Jasper nodded, tucking the small slip of paper carefully into his pocket, but not before checking out where she lived. He was going to have to shower before he turned up to her place; it was a pretty swanky neighborhood.

When the business day finally ended and work eventually drew to a halt, he quickly put his gear away before running out to his car. Jasper left work with a spring in his step and there was a jauntiness in his manner that had not been there for a while. He was really looking forward to this. Maybe, she would see him for more than the guy that popped in at work.

Driving with a small amount of reckless abandon, he got home in record time. Taking the stairs two at a time and hailing a quick hello to roommates as he passed, Jasper ducked into his room, stripping clothing as he went into his adjoining bathroom for a quick shower.

Slipping under the spray, he lathered himself quickly, wanting to get to her place sooner rather than later, but his cock was aching for release. He hissed through his teeth as his hand grazed over his painfully swollen cock, his mind full of images of her. Four weeks worth of images of her to be exact: her smooth legs in short skirts, her ass in tight jeans, that limber little body in barely there tops as she arrived to work or after she finished her shifts - all of it served to fuel his ardor and he knew he _had _to get himself off before going there.

Fingers tightened around his shaft and he pumped himself, slowly at first, then faster as he imagined his hands in her hair, those full lips moist as her tongue snaked out to lick them sensually, and those dark eyes looking up at him. His hips jerked as he fisted himself faster, shuddering quickly to the climax his body had been clamoring for all afternoon.

Mind swimming, he let the water sluice down on him, palms on the tiles as his cock throbbed, slowly subsiding. _'Fuck, I needed that.'_

~*~

Only twenty minutes later, he was arriving there with a hiss and roar, his V8 modified engine growling and not so much purring as he had wished on the drive over. He made a mental note to check it later.

Turning off his car, he wondered if she'd heard him pull up. 'Hell, anyone would have heard you from a block away,' his brain snapped waspishly.

Her front door opened simultaneously as he opened his car door.

"Hey Jasper! Nice to see you made it here okay. I wasn't sure if Ange was able to get the address to you or not."

Shutting his door firmly behind him, he made his way over to stand in front of her. She stood on her top step and he could almost see eye to eye with her. Damn, she was tiny. He wondered how the dynamics would work between them - would she be able to take him all in, or would he just split her in half?

His conscience scolded, 'Shame on you boy. What would your momma think if she heard you talkin' like that about some nice girl?' _Yeah._ Mentally, he kicked himself.

Smiling weakly, he stuck his hands firmly into the front pockets of his jeans. Yes, he knew it looked defensive, but he couldn't help it. He looked at her from beneath lowered lashes.

She worried at her lip and her hands slid into her back pockets, her toe wiping an invisible line between them. Back and forth, her pretty foot swung and he stood just watching it. It stopped, but he kept his eyes trained on the cute toes with their vibrant electric blue nail polish.

"Um, Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"You got some weird foot fetish I don't know about?"

His eyes snapped up. Her eyes were looking inquisitively at him and he flushed. "I have a thing for electric blue. I also have a thing for cute toes..." _Yeah fuck. Where's my filter?_ "I like to imagine trailing my co..." _Fuck! Shut up!_ - "Shit, sorry. Um -- ignore me." _Take foot out, insert other foot. Yup. Filter not working. Dammit. _

Her eyes smirked at him and then she laughed. Damn, there it was -- that low, wicked chuckle that promised you she was imagining doing damned nice things to very intimate parts of your body. He let out a whoosh of air as his balls tightened.

Awkwardly, he asked, "Ah right. So, where's the banana boat? Did you get the fan belt?"

"Yeah. Luckily the guy there knew what I needed. I should have got the part number or something from you before I went."

Damn, he knew he forgot something. Clueless moron. "Sorry, I should have written it down for you before you drove off. I wasn't thinking straight, sorry."

"No, don't worry. It was me. I shouldn't have interrupted your day like that. It's cool that you're doing this as it is." Her gaze slid to his shyly. "Thanks, by the way."

Carelessly, he shrugged. "No, it's no trouble. Happy to help you out. Now, let's go check out the patient, what do you say?"

Her tinkling laugh was back and she skipped down the steps. Leading the way, her cute ass waved side to side and her hair floated back toward him, teasing his erogenous zones with her scent. 'Rawr', he intoned mentally then slapped himself stupid. Thank God she could not read his mind.

His mind went down some pretty dirty trail when she got to her car and opened the driver's door. Leaning in, she bent over to pop the hood and he got an eyeful of that pert ass, then his heart stopped, his eyes widened as she lifted one leg off the ground for balance and he got an eyeful of... "Crotch," he croaked. Her eyes swung back to his. Alarmed, he coughed and he threw out, "Croak. My fucking voice is all croaky. Sorry."

Tilting her head at him, she said with a smile, "I have beer in the fridge, ready and waiting. Come and get me when you're ready for something to wet your whistle."

_Ungh..._

He cleared his throat. "Yep, will do."

With some relief, she left him to it. Running back to his car, he pulled out his tools and he stripped off his shirt, down to his tank top again. No point in getting a perfectly good shirt dirty for nothing.

Absently, he noted with a small amount of approval, the cleanliness of the engine bay. Someone was obviously keeping it clean for her. He idly wondered why it was she didn't get that person to change this for her instead of him. Whomever it was, they sure kept things running smoothly. He could see a recent replacement in the leads, leading him to assume that new plugs were also put in, the battery terminals didn't have the corrosion found in other older vehicles, and he was willing to bet the oil filter would have been replaced as well as the oil changed. He heartily approved.

The sun was low in the sky when he finally put the hood down and returned his toolbox to the trunk of his car. Gingerly picking up his shirt, he made his way to her front door, wanting to clean up before putting it back on.

Music was blaring from another room.

"Hello?" he called through the open door. No answer. He pulled open the screen door and leaned in. "Hello? Anyone here? I'm done with your car."

_Dirty, rotten, filthy, stinkin'... _The words growled through the air when Jasper stepped in, pulling the screen door shut behind him and the opening rift to Warrant's Cherry Pie floated out from the unseen stereo. To his surprise and amazement, _she _walked in from an adjoining room, obviously not seeing him -- in a towel.

A towel... and nothing else.

He gulped and his shirt dropped from suddenly nerveless fingers as his mind said, 'Correction, 'Sexy Food Mart Girl' is dancing into the room -- in _only _a towel.'

_...Make a grown man cry..._

Her head was swinging in time to the music, hair whipping around her face, hips swaying sexily to the heavy beat.

She stalked toward the kitchen chair in the middle of the room and swung her bare leg over. Straddling it, she played to an imaginary audience: her lips parting sensually, she ground her hips in the chair, and her finger crooked an invitation to some lucky imagined guy.

His dick went from limp to 'Ten-hut!' in zero point three seconds as one of her hands ran slowly over her hair, sliding down her neck and over her bare shoulder before clingingly and seductively gliding down her arching body, smoothing over her towel-clad breasts, down her torso to her bare legs.

Barely breathing, he stopped altogether as the pads of her fingers touched the outside of her knees, sweeping up all that bare skin to the tops of her thighs invitingly as they sat parted around the back of the chair.

Gaping, he stood there, his eyes taking in her slowly gyrating form, her damp hair clinging to parts of her skin as she continued to roll her head from side to side in time to the music. His gaze clung to beads of water trailing invitingly over her skin, and then her head whipped back in a parody of some exotic dancer, long strands of wet hair flipping in a wide arc as she gripped the back of the chair.

"Dear fucking God," he choked out, thanking the Gods for this shared moment. He knew the image of 'Sexy Food Mart Girl' doing an almost naked private lap dance would be deeply ingrained in his mind forever. It would be the fuel for his private fantasies for the rest of his natural born life.

"Jasper!" Shocked eyes met sheepish ones.

He waved weakly. "Hey... the front door was open and I guess you didn't hear me call out."

Her scrutinizing gaze held him for a moment before she swung her leg over the chair and strode decisively to him. A heartbeat passed, then her fingers were tangling in his hair, bringing his face to hers and her tongue slid over his lips before going ahead and plundering his mouth. He gasped as her tongue touched his and it took but a moment before he was returning her kisses with a matched fervor.

Like a woman starved of food, she attacked him and pushed him back against the wall, her hands moving briskly to his belt, trying to undo it before he was aware of what she was doing. He pried his mouth from hers with a gasp and palmed her hands, making her pause.

"I don't even know your name..." he began, breathing hard. Her eyes danced.

"I know yours. That's enough," and her hands began their frenzied movements once more. He stilled her hands again.

"You want _me_?" he asked questioningly, apprehension making him nervous. She nodded, her gaze moving down his body, desire darkening her eyes. Shit. 'Sexy Food Mart Girl' wanted him too. Fuck. "Wait! Wait! Is this what you want?"

"God, and they say women talk too much," she exclaimed before she stepped back, whipped off her towel and let it drop to the floor.

His jaw dropped and he avidly took in her naked body from top to toe. She gave him a sardonic look before stepping back into his embrace. Holding his bemused gaze with hers, she lifted his hand to cup her breast, a smug look in her eyes before she captured his mouth with hers once more. His senses were overloaded. He could smell her shampoo in her hair, her own scent warming and coming through the fruity body wash she used, and the scent of her toothpaste on her breath. The feel of her was better than he imagined, her skin smooth and supple, her body pliant against his, but there was a strength in her muscles that was hidden by her slim figure, for he could feel the tension and the agility that he hoped would be expressly shown to him by the end of this night.

Her breath brushed his skin in small puffs as her mouth continued its assault on his and his mouth was full of her sweet, sweet taste.

_Dear God, thank you. That is all._

She obviously wanted him. And he wanted nothing more than to give in, but not like this. Not like some cheap, tawdry affair against a wall. She deserved better than that.

Jasper pulled back once more and he could feel her impatience as she huffed while looking up at him. "Wait..." he said huskily. "Not here. Not like this. Can we - can we take this into your room or something?"

Sweetly, she smiled at him and taking his hand, lead the way out and through the hall to her room. All the while, his eyes were trained on her, letting his senses take in all that was now dubbed '_Hot _Sexy Food Mart Girl'.

She knelt upon the bed and bade him to join her. Biting his lip, he pulled at his tank top, bunching it up and over his head and flinging it to the side. He bent and slid off his shoes and socks before standing back up before her. She was laying back on the bed now, her body open to his perusal -- waiting, just for him.

_'Whatever the fuck I did right, I'm so very, very glad I did it.'_

Her tongue was braced on her top lip as she looked to his fingers unhooking his belt, unbuttoning his fly and he let his jeans fall to the floor. Slowly, he stepped out of them, grateful for the loose fit that enabled him to ease them off with a modicum of gracefulness.

Abruptly, she sat up, pivoting her legs and sitting before him. His eyes widened and he choked back a sob as her legs parted around him. _Fuck_. He stuck a fist in his mouth.

"Here, let me," she said in a husky voice as she looked up at him. Her large eyes stared at him beguilingly and it was all he could to nod. Smirking, her fingers caressed the outside of his hips before slipping inside the waistband of his boxers. Her eyes still holding his, she leaned forward before she closed her eyes, placing her lips on his skin, teasing and tasting as inch by inch his boxers were lowered.

His eyes rolled back in his head as her hair brushed against his painfully hard, aching cock. Then her fingers were there, touching him, caressing him and he wondered if he had died and gone to heaven.

"Jasper? You still with me here?" Her voice sounded from faraway, but distinctly amused. He opened his eyes, bringing his mind back.

"What? Oh yes, I am definitely here."

Her evil, little chuckle and that supercilious smirk did nothing to dissuade him from thinking this was his version of heaven, especially when, eyeing him all the while, she took her hand and licked her palm from wrist to tip, then wet her lips. All thoughts halted, his mind went numb as blood ran south - fast. Almost too fast. His head swam as her tongue casually ran up his length and lazily circled his head before calmly taking him into her hot, wet mouth.

Oh. My. Fuck.

Her mouth slid down his length and he could feel his balls tightening at the feeling. God, this was so fucking great. His hand found its way to her hair and he held it there lightly, not wanting to risk her pulling away, but wanting to maintain a touch, a link to her outside of her mouth on him. Slowly, then gradually speeding up, but maintaining a steady rhythm, her hand moved along him, sliding and twisting as her lips wrapped around him. Fingers brushed against his sac as her other hand rose to caress it. It was almost too much.

"Stop," he whispered as her mouth and hands tempted him to come like a young boy at his first time. He wanted more than this from her. Her mouth let him go and he groaned lightly at the loss of her warmth.

Worried eyes met his, and he grasped her face, kissing her lightly.

"Sorry, it's not you. It's me. I'm sorry," he hastened to reassure her - "but it was getting too much for me. I want this to be for you as much as it is for me. Please. Please let me?"

She nodded, her eyes bright. Taking her hand gently, he lay her back against the covers, his hands caressing her parted legs. His fingers brushed tenderly along her inner thighs, causing goosebumps to rise as they traced tiny, minute circles towards the apex of her legs. Smoothing his hand up the line of her thigh, he drew an upward line to follow the crease in her leg, and he curved his palm over the smoothness of her hip.

She groaned in complaint and undulated her hips at his tangent, and he growled at her impatience, a mock scowl crossing his face. Giggling, she stopped moving her hips. He moved his hands, starting their journey once more over her luscious body.

He followed down the back of her ass, behind her legs and down to her knees before pulling them further apart. He breathed over her damp curls, his tongue tentatively reaching out to touch the tip of what he knew to be her very sensitive clit. His hands moved up to part her lips and he delved the tip of his tongue into her folds, teasing her, tasting her. A small groan, a thrust of her hips and he plundered his tongue inside her. _God, so delectable._ He glanced up to see her bite her lip, her head thrown back and that her hands had started to flutter over her own body, sliding up to cup her breasts. Tension coiled inside of him as he watched her, his tongue still moving slowly against her as her fingertips lightly teased her nipples. _God, that's hot._

Lifting his head slightly, he moved his hand, enabling him to slide the tip of a finger into her. God, she felt so hot. He wanted nothing more then to slide himself inside her. But first,_ 'I want her to get off. To feel her as she comes.'_ He eased another finger inside, moving them at a slow, even tempo, watching her closely as he alternated with the flat of his tongue and the tip to tease her closer and closer to her impending climax. The tension was building inside her, he could feel her muscles tightening all over, and he listened to the way her breath hitched in her throat, the small puffs of air as she arched her back and moaned. He could feel the way her legs drew up and her hips were slowly roiling under his ministrations and knew she was not far from her orgasm.

The door hit the wall as a flurry of activity occurred in the hallway and they both swung their heads in that direction. "Bella... Shit! Fuck!"

"Jake! I can explain!"

Oh, holy fucking hell! Jasper sprang out of bed, grabbing his scattered clothing from the floor and covering himself with it. "Look man, I'm sorry. I-I- didn't know. Sorry."

A big, burly guy at the door was scowling at them both. He reminded Jasper of Emmett McCarty at work. All brawn, built like a brick shit-house. Scary as fuck.

Jasper dropped his clothes, trying to find his way into his clothing, all the while talking to himself.

_'Shit, she was a player? Dumb, Whitlock, dumb. You're supposed to find out if they have boyfriends, you dumb shithead,' _he berated himself as he roughly got dressed, throwing on his singlet. He heard the material complain as he angrily and frustratedly drew it down over his chest.

The guy was still yelling. "Fuck, Bella. What the fuck? What did I fucking tell you?"

"I can explain it."

"I told you before, that is something I do not need to or want to ever fucking see! The code is to shut your fucking bedroom door! Do I fucking do that to you? Show you who my latest fuck is? Fuck, slutty whore, shut your goddamn door!"

Jasper went from embarrassed to confused. What the hell? He swung his gaze back to 'Hot Sexy Food Mart Girl', also known as Bella.

"I love you too!" she called from her perch on the bed as the guy shut her door with a slam.

"And fucking Power Ballads of the 80s? Shit, that's just sad, Swan!" The booming voice came in loud and clear through the wall. He obviously wasn't done as another angry yell came through, "Fuck me, tell me you did not fucking give him a lap dance in the fucking lounge! Girl, that's just nasty!"

Talk about awkward. Jasper pulled up his jeans and then grabbed his socks and shoes. "Yeah, I should go..."

"Wait!" She swung her feet down to the floor and walked toward Jasper, her hand outstretched to stop him from leaving. "Yeah, hi, I'm real sorry about my roommate. Like, really sorry."

"Your roommate?" Jasper was surprised.

"Yeah, we grew up together as kids, and we don't have such things as personal space I guess. Well, we live together now, but it's taking some getting used to. He still walks in like we're ten or something."

"So Jake is your roommate?" Jasper was still shocked, but was quickly getting used to the idea. And liking the idea that the big guy was only her roommate.

"Yeah, he's kind of nice to have around. Big, protective kind of guy. Plus he's gay. I'm surprised he didn't check you out more, to be honest. It's kind of funny really. I mean, people think _he's _the mechanic in the family."

"Your roommate is _gay_?" _Oh God, he saw me naked._

"Yes, what did you think he was?"

"Your boyfriend," Jasper replied stupidly, still reflecting on the fact that the gay man saw him naked.

Bella laughed, this time uproariously, her unfettered breasts bouncing in her unbridled mirth. Jasper's eyes were drawn to them, and he thought about how much he liked them this way rather than encased in those little tops. He also thought about how much he wanted to see them again, as in more than this one encounter.

He drew a deep breath. He looked at her, still naked and proudly standing in front of him, hiding nothing. He needed to start this over. Holding out his hand, he extended it to her, "I think we need to start over. Hey, I'm Jasper Whitlock and I kind of like you."

"Really?" Her tongue peeked out from the corner of her mouth as she took his hand - "Who'd have thunk it? Well, Jasper Whitlock, I'm Bella Swan and I kind of like you too."

And then there it was -- that damnable evil, little chuckle and he knew that this could be the beginning of something good.

"Wait, you said people think _he's_ the _mechanic _in the family. What do you mean?" It suddenly dawned on him as she sucked on her lip nervously. "You mean -- you could have changed that fan belt yourself?"

She grinned back at him, "Yeah, like I said - I kind of liked you. This is the only way I knew how to get you to talk to me -- without you buying out the store. I'm a qualified mechanic."

This time it was Jasper who gave that damnable, little chuckle before he pulled her to him and cupping her face, leaned down and pressed his lips lightly, but firmly to hers.


End file.
